The present description relates generally to the field of managing purchase orders. More particularly, the present description relates to a purchase list for managing purchase orders.
Providers of retail sales articles and services must seek to provide the right product, at the right place, at the right time. Particularly, with regard to sales of retail fashion articles, these articles often have a short life cycle, and new articles have to be presented quite frequently. At the same time, the consumers demand a wide assortment variety. Accordingly, large numbers of different fashion articles often have to be processed and procured within extremely short time frames.
Further, tracking inventory and budgets for seasonal items can be important to the profitability of a business. For example, identifying a particularly fast selling item and ordering additional quantities to arrive on time and within a prescribed budget may increase the profitability of a retail location. Accordingly, it is important for a business to carefully plan and schedule purchasing orders for retail sales articles and services to ensure on-time procurement or scheduling within budget constraints. Optimizing the smooth flow of the procurement process increases an enterprise's efficiency and competitiveness and determines its success.
In view of the foregoing, it would be beneficial to provide a purchase order list having status indicators to provide a visual indication as to whether or not a purchase order has been successfully generated for a particular sales article or grouping of sales articles. It would further be beneficial to provide a status indicator which provides an indication as to why a particular purchase order has not yet been generated, such as lack of available budget to procure the article, so that, for example, they may be modified to meet budget constraints or forwarded for special authorization.